Coffee and Canyons
by doctorangelinadurless
Summary: A fluffy little fanfiction that involves Carlos being sciency and Cecil making coffee. ((For Cacey, who left our roleplay out for a teacher to see!))


This fanfic is for Cacey, my Carlos who I actually freakin' hate right now! Since, you know, she left the roleplay this is based on out for our Art teacher to take and read.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Carlos?" Cecil asked, leaning around the door frame to look into the room at the scientist. "Sure Ceec." Carlos said, keeping his eyes firmly on the test tubes he held in each gloved hand. Cecil ducked into the kitchen and put the kettle on before swiftly returning to the room, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his boyfriend. "What are you doing anyways?" Cecil probed, leaning over to look at Carlos's notes on the floor but found them upside-down. With a frown he reached over to turn the paper over.

"I'm measuring the radiation in the rock from the canyon Cariño." Carlos muttered, slapping Cecil's hand lightly away from his research and grinning. Cecil retracted his hand and looked the other in the eyes and grinned back, ducking his head down and blushing. "Didn't you have that when we first met?" Cecil asked a minute later, pointing at a box covered in dials and switches. Carlos carefully put a test tube down in the rack and followed Cecil's well manicured nail to the box. "Now that you mention it, I think I did yeah." He laughed lightly and picked up a pipette, dropping several drops of a brightly coloured liquid into a neon green test tube. It flashed and foamed, something Carlos was quick to write into his notes. "Wasn't that a great day?" Cecil asked, obviously from the tone Carlos wasn't expected to answer the question.

" Cariño?" Carlos asked, waving a hand in front of Cecil's face. Cecil jumped and lost his dreamlike stance. He looked down to see all the test tubes on the rack and put on the table, the notebook shut and Carlos on his feet. "Sorry darling, I spaced out." Cecil smiled widely and jumped up to his feet. Carlos rolled his eyes jokingly and gently took the others hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled Cecil through the door. "You've watched me do science, I think now I get to watch you make some coffee." Carlos said.

"Okey dokey." Cecil grinned, spinning under Carlos's arm and giggling as he pulled him into the kitchen. Carlos sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and let go of Cecil's hand, crossing his arms. "So Mr Coffee expert, how do you make coffee?" Carlos asked in a joking tone. Cecil put the kettle back on ,since it had long gone cold, and pulled out a coffee pot and two mugs. "Well Mr Scientist, firstly you get your coffee." Cecil reached above the scientist to get the tin of coffee. "and put a spoonful of coffee in the bottom for each mug." He placed two spoonfuls into the glass plunger filter coffee pot. "Add hot water and wait." Cecil poured the hot water carefully into the pot and turned away, walking over to Carlos.

"So much effort. Why can't you just use instant coffee Cariño?" Carlos groaned. Cecil whacked Carlos on the arm with the kitchen towel playfully. "I will drink no such thing!" he was only half kidding, he seriously hated that stuff with vengeance. Carlos leaned forward and grabbed Cecil's tie, pulling him down to his height and kissing him lightly. When Carlos let go of the tie Cecil straightened it and turned back to his coffee with a slight blush. "And then you slowly press this down, and pour your coffee." Cecil finished, pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to the scientist as he began to put the other things away before bringing over the milk and spoons. Carlos took a sip straight from his coffee, while Cecil began to add a plentiful amount of sugar and milk to his. "And then you load your coffee with artificial sweeteners and milk."Carlos added.

Cecil sat on the table and raised a eyebrow at Carlos over his coffee cup. The two sat in silence, drinking their coffee for several minutes. " I love you Cariño." Carlos said suddenly, breaking the silence. Cecil kissed Carlos and jumped up to wash the mugs. He had a dishwasher, but hardly seemed to use it. "I love you too darling." He replied, looking over his shoulder. Carlos grinned, and everything about him seemed perfect.


End file.
